User blog:IvelliosNailo/Zombie Rush
Ohhh I have a headache this is why I never get drunck everything is so loud and… hurty Id cast lesser restoration on myself but I can’t seam to… oh whats the word? maybe Lt. Miller can help me out ill be right back Ahh, that’s so much better. “I’ll be right back”? Really? In text? And I know I was hung over, but… seriously? No punctuation? And a ‘c’ in ‘drunk’? The wrong ‘seem’? Why do I write these things in pen? Aofie’s Stand was attacked yesterday by some 400 undead. Scouts reported about 450 coming our way about a day in advance of their arrival. Not that I’m an expert, but I’d never heard of such a large group all attacking at once before. We all contributed to building up defenses during that pre-battle period. I sent out an animal messenger to Magursus. I don’t know whether it made it to him at all, he decided not to come to our aid, or he decided to, but didn’t make it here in time. Regardless, he didn’t show up. I also summoned and sent out some fey animals in an attempt to draw zombies away from the pack. Either the scouts got their estimate of 450 wrong or my spell worked, because only 400 showed up. Only, heh. Myrddin was especially impressive. A bard and a tradesman sailor, I’m pretty sure he’s a better tactician than Content Not Found: Captain-Ruger. Without Myrddin’s suggestions, I’m pretty sure we would have lost the battle. I think he thought we’d lose it even with his defensive improvements. We were very prepared for when the undead broke through the wall, and had multiple layers of contingency plans. Only, the undead never did break through the wall. I had both sleet storm and wind wall ready to use for when our troops needed to fall back, as well as three minutes of moon beam for when the undead funneled themselves into the choke in the wall. But that never happened. Only at the very end of the battle, when it was obvious we had won, did I cast wind wall. How many men died in a minute that I could have saved with a second wind wall? Twenty, thirty? And I didn’t use any of my level 2 spells. Spike growth would have been very useful, too. The battle lasted what, a half hour? Each spike growth lasts ten minutes. Assuming I needed to save one level 2 spell slot for moon beam in case they did break through, I could have spent twenty minutes casting spike growth, perhaps killing a good quarter of the undead walking through that… ≈ 1250 sq ft area, and significantly slowing the rest, giving our archers in the towers a huge advantage. Our footmen and lancers behind the spikes, for 20 minutes, could have been protected. Some of those soldiers would still have died, but certainly fewer of them. And for an additional minute, with another wind wall, we would have lost no men at all. We lost over one hundred troops—about half of the Orange Company. I bet that number could have been somewhere between twenty-five and fifty if we’d realized earlier that we were going to win this battle and shifted our goal from merely surviving to saving as many men as possible. I feel sick. The men last night drank to surviving the day. I remember now; I drank to avoid this feeling. Category:Blog posts Category:Adventure Log Category:Ivellios Adventure Log